Frisk's Guardian (Discontinued)
by Novawolf106
Summary: (After Neutral Ending) Frisk failed to free the monsters, but refused to leave them. So he stayed behind. On the surface, every human is assigned a mysterious creature to protect them called Guardians. The monsters are still trapped, and Frisk's Guardian, Kami, might just be the key to set them free(I didn't have a very good plot idea and didn't plan it out. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

I look down into the cavern, and I felt a pit in my stomach. _Could Frisk really be down there?_ I thought. Even though Guardians could fly, I couldn't help but feel the fear of the fall. I focused and my wings, angel wings my wing type, unfurled. I looked down one last time. _I'm going to save you, just you wait._

I glided down and landed at the bottom smoothly. I felt the soft brush of flower petals on my paws. _Huh. I wasn't expecting flowers to actually grow down here. But hey. It's a sign he might be ok... right? _I thought. I sniffed the air to try and track his scent when I realized the floral aroma coming from the flowers was going to make this harder._ On second thought, I'd rather walk on stone, _I thought as I finally picked his scent back up again. I tracked it down a corridor that lead up to a purple archway. I walked under it, trying to stay as quiet as possible. I saw a patch of grass with a single golden flower growing on it. And it was beaming.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" he said. "And last time I checked flowers aren't supposed to talk," I said in an unamused tone. "Straight foreward little brat you are..." I heard him mutter under his breath. "You're obviously not human. And you look nothing like any monster I've ever seen. So tell me... what are you?" Flowey said, faking his friendliness. "First of all, why should I tell you anything. We just met! Second of all, you're wasting my time. And you do _NOT_ want to test me petals!" I spat at him. I flashed him a fierce snarl before I suddenly leaped clear over him and ran to the arch on the other side of him.


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear his annoyed scream as I ran off. I skidded to a halt as I suddenly found myself in a bright purple room. There were two sides to the staircase that lead up to the next room, kinda like those two sets of stairs you'd see in a mansion or something. Minus the railing. I approached the staircase and in the middle of them, there was a glowing object floating above red leaves. I reached out to touch it. Nothing happened as far as I knew. I shrugged and flew up to the door. Who needs stairs when you have wings?

I eventually explored most of the area I knew Frisk had been. And that was a lot. His scent was practically thrown across this place. After many wrong turns, dead ends and overall confusion, I reached an area with a tree that had lost all it's leaves. And behind that tree was a house. "You never answered my question..." I heard the familiar voice of Flowey. I gave an exhasperated sigh and turned to face him. "Oh well if it isn't Flowey... the world's most annoying flower..." I muttered to myself. If looks could kill, I would have died on the spot with that look he gave me. "Well, are you that much of a bonehead? Answer. My. Question. Or else." "Or else what?" I said, meeting his challenge. He gave a grin that would scare pretty much anyone but me. There were floating white pellets above his head. "Listen petals, if you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working. I warned you once and I'll say it again. Do. Not. Test. Me. You really do _NOT_ want to see me angry," I said in a somewhat menacing tone. I turned to walk toward the house when I felt myself get hit with something. _Did that stupid flower REALLY just try to hurt me. That wasn't even close to painful, _I thought, turning back to look at Flowey. In response, he launched another pellet at me. I took my paw and slapped it out of the air. I gave him an annoyed look. "Ok. Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." I said. I knew my eyes were fading from their usual baby blue to a deep crimson as they usually do when I'm angry. I walked up to him and pinned him down without much resistance. I saw a flower pot nearby. _Perfect for containing annoying little weeds,_ I thought as I let him go to go get it. I brought it back and set it down. Lucky for me it already had soil in it. I carefully plucked Flowey out of the ground, making sure not to damage him, and put him in the flower pot. He was not pleased. "Guess what? You're mine now. Now suck it up petals. We have things to do." I said as I used my tail to carry him inside. Looks like I have a partner, or maybe a hostage is more accurate.


	3. Chapter 3 and Author's Note

Author's Note:

Ok so here's a little article type thing that gives some more information on the Guardians. And I made it in Kami's (Frisk's Guardian) perspective because why not.

Guardian Anatomy and Soul Composistion?

I know. You're probably wondering what a Guardian is or what our purpose is. First off Guardians generally look kinda like wolves with wings and prehensile tails, kinda like how a monkey uses it's tail.

Anyway what makes us so special is our soul composition. Our souls are.. let's just say "different" from human souls. I don't know what a monster soul is like for sure, but from what I know I can assume they're weaker as they don't have a trait. That's all I really know right now, although I might be able to explain our souls better if and when I meet a monster.

How Humans Found Us?

Now how humans discovered us I don't know. That's something that's forbidden for some reason. Don't ask me why. I have no idea why we aren't allowed to talk about our heiritage.

Birth and Lifecycle

What the general custom with us is we're each assigned to a human at birth. Guardians have somewhat of a trait as there is a slight glow of a random soul trait at birth. That color will affect the human they're assigned to. And you probably figured this out already, but my glow was red. Determination. Guardians age at the same rate as the human they're paired to. So in other words united at birth and still united by death. Once we're paired, we form a bond like siblings. Except our job is to protect out humans.

My Bond with Frisk

Now to the most interesting part. My bond with Frisk. We didn't bond at birth as the usual custom. How I know? I remember seeing him for the first time when we were both seven. I'm still trying to find out why we were held apart for that long. I still think it's because we were both so different from most. His determination must be the most anyone's ever seen. And I guess nobody's seen a Guardian with angel wings in a while either. (Guardian wings are usually like a bat or even a butterfly. But angel wings are very rare).

Hope this helps you understand us more. Now back to the story!

-Kami

Chapter 3

I continued to ignore Flowey. He clearly didn't like me at all. And I made sure to make it clear that the hate went both ways. I entered the house. The smell of butterscotch and cinnamon hit me like a freight train. I set Flowey down on the floor.

"Now don't go anywhere petals. I'm gonna explore a bit."

"Not like I can despite how much I want to." He gestured to the pot. I could hear him mutter "Dumbass..." as I walked away.

I went into a room with a fireplace and an enormous recliner. The scent got stonger as I walked toward the room near the chair. It was a kitchen. By now the smell of cinnamon and butterscotch was so strong my eyes started to water. Great job enhanced sense of smell. Only after standing there for a while I realized I hadn't eaten in hours. (Guardians need more energy to keep their bodies stable and in proper working order, therefore instead of 3 meals a day like the average human, Guardians require 6 meals a day. Which if you're good at basic math, means Guardians need double the amount of meals as the average human. But half the amount of water since their bodies naturally store water. Energy drains faster out of their bodies so they always use more energy than humans and therefore have to eat more. Wow that was a long disclaimer.)

I saw the pie on the counter and figured "Hey. Why not?" and walked towards it. I had to rear up on my hind legs just to see it closer. I leaped up onto the counter and devoured at the pie. It was rather large and it was cold. But other than that it was delicious. Also I should point out Guardians can eat the same foods as humans can.

"You done eating yet furball?"

"Yes... and do me a favor.."

"Do I look like I want to do something for _YOU_?! You're the one who pretty mu-"

I cut him off. "And _SHUT_._ UP_! I'm going go insane if I hear another word out of you! And you do _NOT_ want to see that! So do yourself a favor and keep that little mouth shut! Or else!"

That actually shut him up. He never said another word after that.

I had explored the house, checking pretty much every corner before grabbing Flowey and heading downstairs. I sneezed. It was terribly dusty down there. It was the same color as the outside of the house. There was only one way to go, so I followed the corridor. I eventually reached the end of the corridor. I saw a large door with a symbol that had wings on the sides and three small triangles in the middle. I pushed the door open. I felt freezing cold air and saw somethibg that brought me joy and confusion. _Snow..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Snow?! How?! This entire place is underground_

, I thought.

I set Flowey down and pushed the door open so I could fit through it. I was overjoyed to see snow. How long has it been since I've felt alive in the cold like this? I bounded outside. I ran around for a bit before remembering I had to grab Flowey. That thought dampened my mood a bit. I padded back inside the door. I was genuinely surprised he didn't give me a lecture on leaving him. Probably because I kinda snapped on him earlier. I went back outside and closed the door behind me. I looked ahead into the snowy forest. I took a nervious step. A nervious step into the unkown.

I wasn't paying attention to the ground and almost tripped on a broken branch. It was here Flowey started back with his smart aleck comments.

"Watch where you're going furball! You almost dropped me!" He snapped at me.

I responded with a low growl on instinct, then a quick apology.

"Sorry.." I muttered.

I kept walking until a reached a ravine small in width. There was a small bridge with bars over it. It looked like someone tried to block the bridge, but failed. Those bars were WAY too wide to stop anyone. I shrugged and walked across.

I caught a scent of... ketchup??? I looked around the clearing and saw a weirdly shaped lamp near what looked to be a sentry station. I found myself staring at the lamp. _ I don't understand this lamp. Why is it shaped so weirdly? Was the maker going for abstract or something? It's kinda tall though. Ah. Wait a second. I shouldn't get distracted by some stupid lamp. I have better things to do. _I thought as I tore my gaze away from the lamp. I trotted to the other side of the clearing, refocused on my mission.

I walked for a while until I heard sounds of a town. And if you're wondereing what it sounded like, no it wasn't cars. Not here anyway. Like sounds of snow crunching and children playing. I quickly caught scent of food. Cinnamon, fries, you name it. I probably smelled it. I saw a sign. It read "Welcome to Snowdin Town".

"Finally. Some sign of life other than this annoying furball."

I gave Flowey a death glare before looking around Snowdin. I almost forgot to focus on Frisk's scent. It was hard to find it again. Not only did the strong scent of food try to distract me, but also the strong scent of pine and snow. All these scents gave me a headache. I finally found his scent again and began to track it.

I got distracted by the Christmas decorations quite a bit. _ It's July! Why are there already Christmas decorations! _

The decorations distracted and annoyed me at the same time. I tried to ignore them as best as I could. That whole distraction made me lose Frisk's scent... again. Flowey apparently thought now would be a good time to interrupt woth some sarcastic comment

"What's wrong? Are the big bad decorations scaring the little pup?"

"Shut up! It annoys me because it's _JULY! _Not even close to December!"

Hopefully I didn't bring too much attention to myself by retorting. I picked up his scent again. I tracked it to a house at the edge of town. Finally I was getting somewhere. _FINALLY!_


End file.
